So They Meet
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Jenny Humphrey, Queen Bee of Constance, is walking around Central Park one day. She meets Seth Clearwater. Will anything happen? Rating cuz im paranoid. Also, it IS romance, but it's not super fluffy. I apologize for that.
1. The Meeting

Jenny Humphrey walked around Central Park, having nothing better to do. She might be the Queen Bee of Constance Billiards School for Girls, but that didn't mean everything was okay.

The good side? She and Erik were friends again. He was even back together with Jonathan (after Jenny talked to him and after Erik apologized for what seemed like the umpteenth time). She had a bunch of people that followed her every command, and she had the support and love of her family and step-family.

The downside? She had to be a bitch to everyone she used to be friends with (including Erik and Jonathan, but she put a stop to that after she and Erik's "mini war"). Her dad and Lily might be splitting up after he found out about Lily sleeping with Mr. van der Woodsen again, Dan was depressed because Vanessa thought she was joking when he told her he loved her she was hanging out with a drug dealer, and, to top it all off, Nate Archibald, the guy she was in love with, was dating and in love with, her step-sister, Serena van der Woodsen.

She kept walking and looking at all the friends and couples that were out on that November day. There were friends talking and laughing (and probably gossiping), there were children running around playing tag, and there were couples holding hands, smiling, hugging, and kissing, as they walked and talked.

She smiled sadly. Those couples made her think of Nate, she didn't know why, but they did. She continued walking and up ahead saw a russet colored boy with black hair and brown eyes. She crinkled her eyebrows, she didn't know this boy. And she usually knew everyone in the Manhattan area, thanks to Lily, Serena, Erik, and even Jonathan.

The boy looked over at her and smiled. She turned slightly pink, but thankfully because it was fall and it was New York, she could just say it was from the cold, if anyone asked.

The boy started walking towards her as she kept walking on the path she was walking on. She was slightly nervous, but she'd fight through it, she was Jennifer Humphrey, after all.

"Hey." The guy said when they were close enough to hear each other.

"Hi." She replied, looking at the boy up and down. Short, straight black hair, russet skin, muscles (not too many though), thin, and nice teeth. He was pretty attractive.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." He said to her and held out his hand.

"Jenny Humphrey." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "So, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm not going to be here for long, though. I'm just visiting my sister at college. Then I'm heading back to La Push."

Jenny crinkled her eyebrows. "La Push?"

"It's an Indian reservation in Washington, by Forks."

She nodded, and started walking again, Seth next to her. "What about you, where are you from?"

"Originally? Brooklyn. But my dad got married so we, my dad brother and I, moved here to live with my step mom, sister, and brothers." She replied.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Are they happy together?" He asked and Jenny felt her heart sink a little.

_They used to be._ She thought. Out loud, she said, "I think they were happier in the beginning. But I think that's how it is with a lot of things in Manhattan, they're better in the beginning." Her thoughts went to being queen and Nate.

Seth nodded. "That actually makes sense. And I know what you mean by 'better in the beginning' but I think for some of is in La Push, it's better in the end."

Jenny gave him a confused look.

"I mean, yeah, some things start off great in the beginning, but then during the middle they suck, but everything works out the way it's supposed to be in the end, you know?"

She nodded. She liked talking to this Seth guy. He actually understood things, in a way that most Upper East Siders didn't. She liked that about him.

They kept walking around Central Park and talking for what seemed like hours. Jenny was even starting to forget why she liked Nate, because she was having such a great time with Seth. And not only was he a good listener and smart, he was pretty attractive, too. Not Nate Archibald attractive, by any means, but still attractive.

"I think I should get going. I told Leah I'd be at this restaurant we're meeting at by 6:30 and it's already 6:15. But it was really great meeting you, Jenny."

Jenny felt a sudden sadness come over her. She didn't want him to go yet. When he was around she could forget about everything that was going on in her life. "Are you going to be here much longer?" She finally asked.

"Maybe two or three days. Why?" He asked.

"I like hanging out with you. You seem… real. And I like that. So if you were going to be in town for a few more days, I thought we could hang out again, that's all."

Seth smiled at her. "I'd like that. I had a great time talking to you today. So, yeah, I'd like to hang out again."

She smiled back at him and pulled a piece of paper out of the purse that she had on her shoulder and scribbled something on it before handing it to him. "Here. It's my cell number, so you can call me, if you want. So we can hang out again."

Seth smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you around Jenny." He said before walking off.

Jenny watched him walk off, smiling slightly. She had a great time today. She was still unsure what was going to happen with her family, Dan and Vanessa, Nate and Serena, or even Damien. But there was one thing she knew for sure.

She couldn't wait to see Seth again.

* * *

**Spotted: Little J walking around Central Park with a cute new guy? Is there something there? I'll let you guys know. You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**I have NO IDEA where this oneshot came from. It was completely unexpected. And I'm kind of proud of that. And I know I didn't get extremely, extremely fluffy, but in this oneshot Seth and Jenny DID like each other, I just didn't know how to show it without being way too overly fluffy for the fic. I hope you guys like this. I'm actually kinda proud with how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I, IHeartAdamLambert, do not own **_**Twilight**_**, it belongs to the (amazing) author, Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own **_**Gossip Girl**_**, it belongs to Josh Schwartz and Cecily von Ziegesar.**

**Also, I might discontinue my Marco and Manny story, "Fix You". I'm not really feeling inspired anymore but if you guys want me to write it I will. Or even if someone else wants to write it, ask me and we'll talk about it. I'll probably say yes. But I'd want a few of your ideas for the story.**

**But ANYWAYS R&R! Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Fights and Warnings

Jenny Humphrey looked around her room, looking for an outfit to go meet Seth in. He had called and they were going to get some food. She was excited and nervous about seeing Seth again. Excited because she loved talking to him and he actually understood what she was saying. Nervous because she was going to see him and, even though she was "in love" with Nate, she couldn't deny that she might like Seth.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Her big brother, Dan Humphrey, asked her.

"I'm looking for something to wear. You know my new friend, Seth? He wants to hang out and I've got _nothing_ to wear, Dan. Nothing." She replied, feeling herself get even more stressed out.

"Why don't you ask Serena for help? I'm sure she'd be happy to." He suggested.

Jenny didn't say anything. Asking Serena had crossed her mind a few minutes ago, but decided against it, because she didn't want to explain everything to her and have the risk of her bringing up Nate. "That's okay. I think I'll be fine. Or maybe I'll ask Erik."

Dan shrugged and walked away from his sister's room in their new house on the Upper East Side.

Jenny groaned and looked at the piles of clothes. She hoped she could find something soon. She went over to her bed to look at the piles of clothes on it. She rummaged through them and she finally thought she found something, she just needed to find the hat that went with it.

* * *

An hour later she was finally dressed (in the outfit that she kissed Nate in after she was dancing shirtless, how ironic) and ready to go.

"I'm going out, I'll be back before midnight." She said and raced to the elevator, before anyone could say anything to her. When she got in the elevator, she took out her cell phone to text Seth. **On way. Where do u want 2 meet? --J **She felt her phone vibrate a minute later. **Umm is Central Park ok? I don't know a lot of other places. --S** She texted him back quickly **CP is fine. CU there! --J**

When she finally got to Central Park, she couldn't find Seth. _I guess he's running late._ She thought to herself. She walked over to a bench and sat down to wait.

* * *

"You seriously have plans tonight?" Seth's older sister, Leah Clearwater, asked him.

"Yeah. With Jenny Humphrey. That girl I was telling you about. She's really cool, Leah. You should meet her." He replied.

Leah sighed. "Seth, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but you're a werewolf."

Seth looked at her weird. "I know that, Leah. What's your point?"

Leah rolled her eyes and stood up. "Point one: you could kill, or seriously hurt, her. Point two: imprinting, 'nuff said. And Point three: You live in WASHINGTON, Seth."

Seth listened to what his sister was saying, and -although he hated to admit it- she was making sense. "What makes you think any of that is going to happen with Jenny and I? We're friends, Leah."

Leah just shrugged. "I'm just saying. I don't want to see you get hurt, Seth. I know some of the things I've done aren't the most wonderful, but you _are_ my little brother and I _do_ care about you."

Seth just nodded awkwardly, as he usually did when Leah let her bitch façade down. It was strange, now, to see her acting like the old Leah, the one that wasn't hurt by Sam.

"But since I think you're going to go anyway, without listening to me, have fun." She said. Seth smiled and ran out.

* * *

Jenny looked at her phone. **7:35 pm**. She had been waiting for Seth for thirty-five minutes. _Whatever. I should've known better than to get my hopes up. I mean it's not that I've had great luck with guys. Asher's gay, Nate loves Serena, Damien… I don't even know, and Seth stood me up._

She got off the bench and started walking towards her house, feeling stupid.

"Jenny! Jenny, wait!" She heard a voice behind her yell. She recognized it immediately. Seth. Jenny kept walking, trying to decide whether to be the nice, sweet, really Jenny. Or be Queen Bitch Jenny. The latter won.

She spun around on her heels. "Oh, so _now _you show up?" She asked icily.

Seth was a little taken aback by the iciness of her voice and the power in her stare. "Look, I know I'm late and I'm sorry but Leah--" He was cut off by Jenny.

"What? What could your sister _possibly_ have needed to make you thirty-five minutes late Seth?" She shot back at him.

Seth didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her the truth. She'd think he was a freak. He probably was. "She was just… reminding me of something. And I know that's a lame excuse but it's the truth. I wanted to be here, Jenny, you have to believe that."

Jenny felt her Bitch exterior melting away, but she didn't care. "Okay, sorry I freaked out on you."

Seth smiled at her. "No problem. I'm used to freak outs. I lived with the queen of them for sixteen years."

Jenny smiled back and they started walking. "So, where are we going to eat?" Seth asked.

"Um… what about Isabella's Restaurant? Their food is pretty good." She replied.

Seth nodded. "Okay. Sounds cool."

They walked out of Central Park and hailed a taxi to take them to the restaurant.

* * *

**Spotted: Little J and her new "friend" fighting & making up. Now on their way to dinner. Something there? I'll keep you posted. You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**This story was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I decided to at least write a few more chapters. I'm thinking of adding some NS, CB (obviously) DV (even though I don't really like them together) and EJ (Erik/Jonathan) I'm also thinking of adding some Seth/Jenny/Damien drama (cuz in the story their technically still together) and some Serena/Nate/Jenny stuff. And some Seth/Nate comparisons done by J. What part of that should I do? Let me know.**

**I don't own **_**GG **_**or **_**Twilight**_** they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Josh Schwartz. If I DID own them however… let's just say you wouldn't see too much of Seth anymore. Ha ha.**

**R&R hope you guys liked it! **


	3. Parties & Unanswered Questions

**I wanna say thanks to 00FLAM3S00 for reviewing my first two chapters and giving them nice reviews. It means a lot to me!**

**This chapter isn't going to have much (if any) Seth/Jenny in it. (I think they need a little time apart) but it's going to have a little Serena/Nate/Jenny-ness in it AND some Jonathan/Erik-ness in it (cuz honestly who DOESN'T love them together?) Also, mentions of Chuck/Blair. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Now… onto the story!**

* * *

Jenny sighed. She didn't want to be there. Where was she? An Upper East Side dinner party. Filled with all of Manhattan's elite. Two years ago she would of killed to be there, at that party, but now she wanted to be anywhere _but _there. She almost laughed at the irony.

The reason she didn't want to be there, though, is because of her beautiful stepsister dancing with the guy of her (Jenny and Serena's, respectively) dreams, looking happy and in love.

She didn't hate Serena, and she hated the bad feelings she'd been having for her lately. It was like a flashback of her feud with Vanessa last year.

"Hey, Jen." Her stepbrother, Erik van der Woodsen, and his boyfriend, Jonathan, walked over to her, hand in hand.

"Hey, Erik, Jonathan." She smiled weakly at them and turned back to the dancing couples, her dad and Lily, Chuck and Blair, and Nate and Serena among them.

"Are you having fun?" Jonathan asked her.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I guess. What about you two?"

They nodded at slightly different times. "Hey, you never told me about your dinner with Seth." Erik told her.

"Who's Seth? Your boyfriend?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not my boyfriend. Just a friend. And it was nice. I've already told you that I liked talking to him. And the fact that he's not from the Upper East Side helps, no offense."

Erik shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, J." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Just then Nate and Serena walked over to them, hand in hand. "Hey guys," Serena smiled at them, "what's up? Are you having fun?"

Erik and Jonathan nodded while Jenny said nothing.

"What about you, Jenny?" _Nate_ asked her, still holding Serena's hand.

"I'm having fun." She replied. _If by fun you mean getting your heart ripped out and stomped on because the guy you're in love with is in love with another girl._

"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun." Serena smiled at her and Jenny felt a pang of guilt shoot through her body. She hated having these bad feelings towards Serena, it's not like you could choose who you like. Jenny knew that from experience.

* * *

"Have you thought anymore of whether to go back to La Push or not?" Leah asked Seth, as they set in her dorm at college.

"I think about it all the time I don't know which choice is right. I mean, I know The Pack needs me and I should be there to help them, but on the other hand I'm making friends here, experiencing things that doesn't have to do with just school, patrol, eat, sleep. I don't know what to do, Leah." Seth replied.

"Well, let me ask you this: are your feelings for that Jenny girl impacting your decision?"

"Feelings what feelings? Jenny and I are--" He stopped talking when he saw his sister look at him. "Yeah. They are. But she doesn't like me like that. She has a boyfriend. Damien. And on top of that, she likes her stepsister's boyfriend, Nate."

"So why are you still trying?"

"I can't help it. Part of me just wants a shot, Leah. I know it's stupid, but it's how I feel."

"I understand. Don't worry. But maybe you could stay here for a couple more weeks, until you're totally sure of your decision. Does that sound okay?"

Seth nodded. Leah was being the normal Leah, not the Major Bitch Leah. It was weird to see her like this, but maybe it was because she was out of La push and didn't have to see Sam and Emily together anymore. He didn't know. But he was glad to have Leah (somewhat) back to normal.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later." Seth said and walked out.

He walked the streets of Manhattan, not really knowing where he was going, just walking. He was thinking about everything he and Leah had talked about. The Pack. La Push. New York. Leaving. Staying. Jenny.

It was all way too much to think about. He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

**Spotted: Little J at a party looking very sad. What's wrong, J? No guy to dance with or tell you you're beautiful? Also spotted J's new friend S walking the streets of New York, looking deep in thought. Was it about our sad UES Princess? You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Personally, I think this chapter sucked. I started writing it really late last night (I was gonna finish it and post it then, but I got tired (and lazy)) so I finished it at 8:08 this morning, so I've been tired the whole time I've wrote this chapter, so when reviewing, please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But if I DID own it, Seth wouldn't be around as much. I also don't own **_**Gossip Girl**_** it belongs to Josh Schwartz. If I DID own it, Scott and Olivia both wouldn't have left in early season 3 and would still be with Vanessa and Dan, so we could avoid all the DV romance crap (I'm not a DV shipper)**

**But anyways. R&R. I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Comparisons, Conversations, & Breakups?

**I know its been awhile since I've updated, but life has kinda got in the way of it, and honestly? I kinda lost some of my inspiration. But I HOPE this chapter makes up for it. It's basically Seth/Nate/Damien comparisons done by Jenny, so this could ALMOST be read as a stand-alone (and I hate myself for saying that, but still) but the plot of the story is still there.**

* * *

Jenny Humphrey sat on her bed, thinking about the three boys in her life. Damien, Nate, and… Seth. She liked each of them, but for different reasons.

Damien was dangerous and always presented new ideas and she got adrenaline rushes around him. But deep down, she knew it was the _adventures _that made her knees weak, and not him.

Nate was her dream guy. Rich, funny, hot, sweet, caring, and loyal. He was older, too. That was a definite plus. But he was dating her step-sister, and they were in love. And no matter how much of a bitch she was to everyone around her when she had to be, Serena was one person she didn't want to ruin the happiness of.

And then there was Seth. Seth, the new guy. The guy that understood her the moment she met him and they talked. The guy that paid the most attention to her of the three. The on she didn't like being away from. The one that cut through her bull shit and saw the real Jenny Humphrey. The one that liked her for her.

Jenny gasped. Did Seth really like her? Did she like the idea of him liking her? He was cute with his black hair, russet skin, muscular (but not overpoweringly so) body, and perfect dimpled smile, but did she really want him to like her? Especially because she was with Damien? But Damien didn't care. Hell, Nate didn't care. But Seth, he cared. A lot.

Jenny grabbed her phone just then and started typing a text to Damien: **I don't think we're going 2 work out. Ur a great guy but theres no spark, U kno? && Damien, let's be honest, did u really like me? --Jenny**

She didn't hit send, though. She knew she should, knew with every fiber in her being she should. But she had to talk to someone first.

She ran out of her bedroom to her step-sister's room and walked in "Serena, can I talk to you?" She asked the girl she had avoided talking to for weeks.

"Jenny, hey!" Serena smiled at her. "Sure, come in. What's up?" She asked when Jenny had sat down.

"Let's say you have a boyfriend and he doesn't really pay attention to you, but then you meet a new guy who gives you a lot of attention and just… gets you no matter what and sees the real, unrehearsed you, and still likes you for it. Would you stay with your boyfriend or would you break up with your boyfriend to be with the new guy?" She said quickly.

Serena didn't answer for a few moments, processing the information and choosing her words carefully. "It doesn't seem like I'm in love with my boyfriend." She started. "I mean, I could care for him and want what's best for him, but it seems like I'm in love with the other guy. And if I stayed with my boyfriend, knowing that, it wouldn't be fair to me, him, or the other guy who I'm pretty sure loves me back. So, yeah, I think I would. Does that help?"Jenny smiled. "Yeah, it does. Thanks, Serena. And look I know I've been kind of distant lately, but I'll work on it, okay?" The blond nodded and Jenny walked back to her room.

She walked over to her bed, got the message out of the drafts folder, and hit **send**. She knew Serena was right and that it was the right thing to do. The one thing she didn't know for sure? She didn't know if Seth liked her back.

* * *

**Spotted: S and Little J having a heart-to-heart. Is their friendship back on? Does J still like S's BF, N? And if so, what does that mean for J's new friend, S, who **_**clearly **_**has feelings for her? I'll let you know. You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**I think this chapter wasn't my best, mainly because it's short, Seth was barely in it, and I thought both Jenny and Serena were OOC, but let me know what you think. Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, I'll work on it! **


	5. Tough Decisions

**I'm SO sorry this took so long to update! My computer broke so we had to get it fixed. I hope this makes up for it though! I hope you all like it and let me know what you think! (also, I don't have a beta so any mistakes I make are my own)**

Seth Clearwater woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He dug around for it, finding it and opening it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He said, groggily.

"Seth? Where are you, man? You said you'd be back in La Push in a week. It's been almost two." Jacob Black, the pack leader and one of Seth's closest friends, said.

"Jake! I didn't expect you to call." Seth said, now fully awake.

"Seth, where have you been? The pack needs you." Jacob said. He didn't sound angry, though, which Seth thought was a plus.

"I'm just hanging out in New York for a little bit longer. I like it here. And plus, Leah's my sister and she's here. But I'll be back, I promise. Why? Is there any danger?"

"Not yet. Sam has a bad feeling, though. I just think he's paranoid, but you can never be too careful, I guess. When do you think you'll be back?""I don't know, a couple weeks? Sorry, Jake, but I like New York. If anything happens I'll be there immediately, though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Just leave your phone on, Seth.""I will. Bye, Jake." He said and hung up. He had almost completely forgotten about the pack. How did that happen? How did he let that happen? He had to put Jenny in the back of his mind for now. He had a responsibility to the pack.

He decided he was leaving that weekend. He had to tell Jake to expect him back first thing Monday morning. He had to tell Leah that he wouldn't be spending much more time with Jenny. And he had to tell Jenny, one of the few people that actually got him and he really liked, that he was probably leaving her life for good.

Jenny woke up in an uncharacteristically good mood. She was friends with Serena again, she had got rid of the bad in her life (Damien) and, to top it all off, she had Seth.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family, then took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and got dressed. She didn't have any plans for the day so she was getting all dressed up to pretty much lounge around the house. Maybe she could talk Erik into a movie marathon, he could even invite Jonathan if they had already had plans.

She went to her stepbrother (and best friend's) room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Erik called from the other side of the door.

"It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie marathon today. You can invite Jonathan if you want." Jenny

"Sure, but we were supposed to go to Central Park today, but I'm sure he won't mind coming here."

Just then, Jenny felt her phone vibrate with a new text message… from Seth.

**Hey. Can u meet me in CP? I need 2 tlk 2 u. Thnx. -Seth**

"Actually, I think we're gonna have to take a rain check on the marathon, Erik. Seth wants to talk to me and I think it's important." Jenny replied.

"Okay. That works too. See you later, Jen." Erik said and Jenny began walking off.

She then texted Seth back **Yea. B there in a few. Everything ok? -J**

Her phone vibrated a second later. **Not really, but this is just how its gotta b. & great, CU in a few! -Seth**

Jenny's heart sank at Seth's text. She had a feeling something was really wrong and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what it was. But, she kept walking, because she promised Seth she'd meet him. And she wanted to help him in any way she could.

**Well, well, well. Looks like things are finally getting interesting for Little J and her "friend" Seth. Are they or aren't they? Will Seth's news ruin everything for them? You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

**WOW! I'm sorry this took so long to post. My computer broke and we just got it back a few days ago. And sorry that this is short/sucky. I really wanted to get it up so you guys didn't have to wait anymore. But tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh, and would anybody be interested in reading a crossover story between Nate Archibald (from GG) and Fiona Coyne (from Degrassi). I like the couple and would LOVE to write for them if anyone would be interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gossip Girl**_** or **_**Twilight**_**, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own the plot. So please don't steal it.**


	6. Damsel in Distress?

**I want to start by thanking everyone for all the lovely reviews. They seriously make me want to update faster, so thanks to everyone that reviewed. You made me smile =D**

Jenny walked to Central Park, worried. She could tell from Seth's text that something was really wrong. She hadn't known him for that long but she really cared about him (and, although she hated to admit it, had a crush on him). So, it was only natural that she worry about him, right?

She was almost to Central Park when she heard someone yelling her name behind her. It was a guy's voice. She turned around to see Damien running to catch up with her.

_Damien? _She thought. _What the hell could he possibly want from me? We broke up._

He finally caught up to her and was trying to catch his breath. He then pulled her into a private alleyway.

"What do you want, Damien?" Jenny asked, impatiently. She wanted to get to Central Park.

"What was up with that text you sent me a couple days ago? You broke up with me, just like that. Don't I even get an explanation?"

"Why do you even care? It's not like we did anything together that could consider us 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I was basically your drug partner, Damien."

"Yeah, but you know how I felt -feel- about you, Jenny. That doesn't just go away."

"Yeah, seems like you really cared about me when you were trying to get with my stepsister." She retorted. She was pretty sure she was starting to hate this guy.

"Oh, come on, J. I realize that was a mistake. I picked you didn't I?"

"Only because Serena rejected you and went back to Nate." Jenny replied. She wanted him to leave.

Damien let out a frustrated sigh. Jenny rolled her eyes at the gesture. Did he really think he was going to get her back? If he did, he was sadly mistaken.

"Look, Damien, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Seth-" She stopped talking after being interrupted by Damien.

"Who the hell is Seth? He's the reason you dumped me, isn't he?"

Jenny was a little surprised by how upset he sounded. She knew he didn't care about her in the relationship (it had taken A LOT for them to get back together after the "no sex" incident). So why was he getting so upset.

"Him and other things. Now, I have to go. Goodbye, Damien." She said and turned and started walking from him. She took maybe five steps before she felt Damien grab her arm and roughly pull her back to him.

"Damien! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" She exclaimed, struggling to get out of his grip. His already tight hold on her tightened so that she thought her arm would snap in half.

"What do you see in that Seth guy any way? I've seen him around here, with his sister. They don't really talk to anyone but each other. And most of that is whispered. Like they're some kind of freaks."

"Yeah, well you're not one to judge." Jenny managed to spit back, wincing at the pain.

"I'm serious. He always looks a mix between suicidal and depressed. That kid's a freak, J."

"Whatever, just let me go!" She tried to get free, but to no avail.

"Let her go." A male voice behind them practically growled.

Damien turned around and a look of amusement crossed his features when he saw who it was. He let Jenny go, if only to mock the person standing there.

It was Seth. And he looked mad. No, he didn't look mad. He looked downright _pissed_.

Damien laughed mockingly. "There, freak, I let her go. Happy now?"

Seth was so mad he was literally _shaking_. Jenny had never knew anybody that shook so much when they got mad.

"Jenny, you need to move." Seth warned her. Jenny was starting to get scared. What was going on? Why was Seth acting like this? She wasn't so much scared _of_ Seth, she trusted him not to hurt her, but she was more scared of what he could do.

"Seth, what's going on?" Jenny asked. She knew that whatever was about to happen with Damien and Seth or, hell, even just Seth, wasn't going to be good.

"Just get away from him. Please." Seth's words sounded strained. She could tell he was trying to stop shaking.

Jenny backed up to the alley's wall and watched the two guys in front of her.

"Hey, freak, what's wrong with you? Why are you shaking so much? Are you scared or something? A little wimpy maybe?" Damien continued to mock him. Jenny knew that wasn't a good idea.

Jenny watched as Seth's shaking increased so much it looked like he was vibrating. And then, without warning, he exploded **(AN: That's the only way I could think to describe it)**. And Jenny stood there, paralyzed with fear and her eyes huge.

Because, standing there, in place of Seth, was a giant, mad, sandy colored werewolf.

**I thought that would be a good place to stop. I'm considering wrapping this story up soon (it was created to be a oneshot). But I hope you guys like it. And "Love in the City" should be up in a couple days or so. I know Damien might of seemed OOC here, but it's how I needed him for the story.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a Reese/Jenna story (they're from **_**Degrassi**_**) after I finish this and "Love in the City". Would anyone be interested? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight, Degrassi**_**, or their characters. They belong to the people that wrote/created them. If I did own **_**Twilight **_**you would see a lot less of Seth, if you catch my drift. =D**


	7. The Truth

Jenny stood there, looking at the sandy-colored wolf that, moments ago, had taken the place of the guy she thought she knew better than almost anyone and thought she was in love with. Now, she was realizing, she didn't know anything.

"Damien, we have to get out of here." Jenny's voice trembled. She was fairly certain Seth wasn't going to hurt her, but she also didn't want to see him kill Damien in blind rage, either. No matter how big of a jackass he was.

Damien nodded slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Jenny slowly reached her hand out for Damien to grab, which he did and -slowly- they made there way away from Seth, who didn't attack because Jenny was close to Damien and he didn't want to risk hurting (or killing) her.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Hours after the "incident" with Seth and Damien, Jenny was still shaken up. She had basically had a near-death experience and she couldn't tell anyone about it. They'd think she was nuts.

Dan noticed something was wrong because she wasn't being as talkative as she normally is. "Jen, is something wrong? You seem freaked about something." He asked, showing his brotherly concern for her.

She managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. Today just didn't go as I had planned, that's all." She hoped that would work. She didn't need to breakdown crying in front of Dan and not have a good reason for doing so.

"Are you sure? Cuz I'm here if you need to talk."

She nodded, although some other part of her was BEGGING her to tell Dan everything. Maybe she could get him on her side and help her through this. She knew that wouldn't happen, though. "I'm fine, Dan, really. Just tired. But thanks for caring."

Dan nodded. "Well, come find me if you need me. I'm always here, Jen." She nodded as he got up from the couch they were on and made his way to his bedroom.

Bed sounded like a really good thing at the moment and she stood up from the couch, too. Intent on going to bed. Hoping and praying that nightmares didn't come.

She made it to her room and saw that she had a new text message. Without bothering to see who it was from, she answered it. She froze when she saw the words.

**J, I'm SO sorry about earlier. Tht's not how I wanted to tell u. I just got mad and I thought he was going to hurt u. I didn't kno wht to do. Can we plz tlk? I kno I have a lot to tell u. Plz? -Seth**

She wanted so badly to go and talk to him. Really, she did. But, how could she? She didn't know if he would snap again. Would she really be as lucky this time?

Slowly, she typed out a message to send to him. It hurt her to have to do this, but she was scared, even though she was ninety-nine percent sure Seth wasn't going to hurt her.

**I don't think tht's such a good idea seth. Maybe some other time, yea?**

He responded a minute later. **J, look, I kno I messed up, but if u'd just let me explain… plz, jenny. I kno this wont be easy for u, after seeing wht u saw. But this isn't gonna be easy for me either. So just… plz?**

Jenny sighed. How is it Seth always won these battles? She was scared senseless of him right now and yet she was still going to go and meet him. It wasn't her brightest move, but she at least had to be fair and get his side of the story. And, if she got scared, she could always leave.

SJSJSJSJ

Fifteen minutes later, she was in Central Park, where she had told Seth to meet her. It was kind of "their place". She felt somewhat comfortable there. All that comfort came crashing down when she saw Seth walking towards her with a beautiful longhaired girl she assumed was his sister, Leah.

"Hi…" She started, nervously. If Seth was a wolf there was a good chance Leah was, too. So that meant there were two wolves there that could kill her.

"Hey, J." Seth said and tried to smile at her. It was more like a grimace. "This is my sister, Leah." Leah smiled tightly and Jenny waved. "We have a lot of explaining to do."

They sat down on a nearby bench and Seth took a deep breath. "I'm from an Indian Tribe in La Push, Washington. The Quileute Tribe, to be exact. There are a lot of myths and legends about us, one of them being that we're descendants of wolves, as you saw.

We aren't bad creatures, we are dangerous, though. If we're angry and someone's too close. They could get hurt… or killed. But we mainly only phase when we're really mad or when we're patrolling for…" He stopped talking and looked at Leah, nervously.

Leah sighed and took over, "When we're patrolling for vampires. It's to keep everyone safe. We usually outgrow phasing when we learn to control our anger. It takes YEARS to do, though."

Jenny's head was spinning. Werewolves? Vampires? Danger? She couldn't say she didn't believe it, though. She did. She had seen part of it first hand.

She nodded. "I believe you guys. It's weird, but I do." She turned to Leah. "Could I have a few minutes alone with Seth?"

Leah nodded and turned to Seth, "I'll be over by that tree if you need me." She said and walked away.

It was silent for a few minutes as Seth and Jenny looked everywhere but each other, finally Seth broke the silence. "Thanks for coming. I know you didn't want to, so it means a lot that you did."

She nodded. "I wanted to see you. Even after what happened. I mean… I like you, Seth. A lot. As more than a friend. And I know the dangers of saying that, and I think I'm willing to accept them."

Seth smiled at her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Just… one promise, okay?" She said and Seth looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "No more secrets, okay?"

Seth nodded and then she was kissing him. And it felt… right. But then, he remembered something that made him pull away.

"J, I have to tell you something." He said, looking sad. Jenny was confused. This should be a happy time. They were finally together.

"I have to go back to La Push in a couple of weeks, the pack needs me." He said and Jenny's whole face fell. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay in New York. With her.

She knew that wasn't possible, though. Seth had a responsibility to his pack. He had to go back. "Okay. Then let's just enjoy the time we have." She said and hugged him, closing her eyes and just breathed in his scent.

Part of her knew she shouldn't be over the wolf thing yet. But she didn't' care. She wanted to be with Seth. And if it meant having to deal with the werewolf thing, she would.

***hands out virtual cookies to all the lovely patient people who waited for this to get updated***

**FINALLY! It's here! Sorry it took so long, guys. I got preoccupied with "The Plan" and some stuff in my life aren't going great right now, but thanks so much for waiting. I think this is the longest chapter yet.**

**This story is only gonna be one or two more chapters (it was only supposed to be a oneshot when I wrote it). Does anyone wanna guess how the story ends? I have how it's going to end in my head… I just need to figure out how to execute it and get it to that point.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for waiting and for all the faves/alerts/reviews. I appreciate them all. You guys are truly awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Twilight**_** or **_**Gossip Girl**_**. If I did, Chuck wouldn't have gotten shot on the last episode of season 3. **


	8. The End?

**Well, guys, I think this is the end of the road for "So They Meet". I might write an epilogue for it if you guys want, but the bulk of the story is done. Thank you for all the support. (and I know I skipped to two weeks ahead, but I didn't want to drag this story out unnaturally).** **Enjoy guys! **

Seth Clearwater sighed as he finished packing up the last of his things. It was his last day in Manhattan and he knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to his sister, and more importantly, to Jenny. They had only been technically "together" for a couple of weeks, but Seth still liked her. And they had both liked each other before they had gotten together, so it's like they were together for longer.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Leah said from the doorway of his room in her apartment. "It's going to be kind of lonely here without you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Leah. But what can I do? The Pack needs me. Hell, it could still use you." Seth replied, still packing. He wasn't sure how he could feel close to his sister again, especially just over the course of two weeks, but Leah was like her old self again, which made it easy to reconnect with her.

"Yeah, going back to The Pack isn't the right choice for me, Seth. I'm not even sure if you're sure it's the right choice for you." She replied.

"It is. I have a responsibility to them. And they're my friends." He replied, determination in his voice.

"Well, okay then." She replied and walked away. "Your plane leaves in a couple hours." She called.

"I know!" He called back and continued packing.

SJSJSJSJSJ

When he was finally done packing a half hour later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket to find it was a text from Jenny.

**Our place? Half hr? **It read. He simply responded by saying yes. He made sure all of his stuff was really packed before heading out to Central Park. This was going to be a very hard conversation.

He was there fifteen minutes later. When Jenny saw him, she immediately broke out into a huge smile and hurried over to him. "Hey!" She said and kissed him. Seth was really going to miss her."I have something to tell you." She said, trying to contain the smile on her face. Seth looked at her, waiting to continue. "I talked to my dad and Lily and they said I could come to La Push for a couple weeks or so with you, I just have to keep my grades up while I'm there…" Her voice trailed off when she saw he didn't have a happy expression on his face. "You don't look happy."

Seth looked at her crestfallen face and wished he could comfort her and tell her that he wanted nothing more than for her to come to La Push with him. It was true, but it wouldn't be fair to her. She had a life. Here. In New York.

"J, I just don't think that's a good idea…" He said, softly. Her whole face had fallen now.

"Why not? Do you not want me there? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" She sounded on the verge of tears. He hated that she was about to cry. He hated that he was the one doing this to her.

"No. Of course I still want to be with you. And I want you to be there with me-" He saw her giving him a 'then what's the problem?' look. "It's not fair to you, Jen. You have a life here. You have your family and your friends, and school. I can't ask you just to leave all that for me."

"But I want to be with you. I've never felt this way about anyone, Seth. I can't stand not being around you. I think I love you."

Seth closed his eyes. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard, either. "I love you, too, Jenny. That's why I can't ask you to come with me. You'd miss New York too much. You'd be miserable without it.""And I'll be miserable without you! Why can't you see that?" She said, yelling at him and crying all at the same time. Seth took her in his arms and hugged her, wanting her to stop crying.

"You could get hurt in Washington. If not from me or one of the members of The Pack, then maybe from one of the," he lowered his voice and whispered, "vampires." He started talking normally again, "And I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."

"It's going to hurt not having you here every day. I'll miss seeing you." She said, voice still shaky.

"I know. But I'm doing this to keep you safe. And it's not like we're breaking up. We have phones and computers and pens and paper. We'll make this work, J. I promise."

She didn't say anything in response, just reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss. Knowing this might be his last chance to kiss her for awhile.

He heard a horn go off and saw Leah's car on the road. It was time to go. "I have to go. I love, you, though. Don't ever forget that." He said and kissed her one last time, before running over to the car and getting in.

Jenny watched the car until it drove out of sight. She was crying heavily, people that walked by her stared, wondering what was going on, but then went back to their "happy-go-lucky" attitudes. Nobody cared that the guy she was in love with was moving at least five _thousand_ miles away. And she wasn't going to see him for _months_. Possibly more.

She stood there, rooted to that spot. Memories of Seth and their time together. She was still crushingly sad, but she had to be strong. For Seth.

She wiped her eyes. Maybe Seth was right. Maybe they didn't have to end. They had phones, computers, and pens and paper. If they really wanted to make this work, if they loved each other like they said they did, then they would make this work.

She started walking back to her home, a kind of hope in her heart now. They would make this work. It wouldn't be easy, but they loved each other. They'd find a way to make long-distance work. She just had to figure out how.

She walked into her house with one thought in mind. A thought that kept her hope alive, why she didn't know. But it did.

_If you love something, set it free. And if it comes back to you, you are truly meant to be._

_**Fin.**_

**I now give you all permission to throw tomatoes at me for "breaking up" Seth and Jenny in the last chapter of the story. *pauses while the fruit flies* It's just the only way I thought the story made sense, you know. Like I said, I might write an epilogue if you guys are interested. ARE you guys interested? **

**I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, and am sad to see it come to an end. But it had to happen. I want to thank all of my readers who favorited/alerted/and reviewed my story. I appreciate all of them. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. I appreciate your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**Gossip Girl**_**. If I did, Seth and the Volturi (specially Alec) would've been in the story more and Seth and Jacob would've gotten together, instead of Jacob and Renesmee.**


	9. Epilogue

_Two Years Later…_

Eighteen-year-old Seth Clearwater walked around Central Park. It had been two years since he had been here. It had been a year and a half since he was anywhere near close to Jenny Humphrey. They had only lasted for half a year once Seth was back in La Push. They both had gotten too busy for their relationship.

He was back in New York now because Leah was getting married. It surprised him greatly because he knew she had gotten a boyfriend right after he had left, but didn't think she'd actually consider marrying anyone other than Sam.

But he was happy for Leah. And she seemed to be genuinely happy with Alex, so he was happy for her. He just wished they would've gotten married outside of New York.

New York was bringing back all kinds of memories, mainly of Jenny. They were mostly all good, too. He hated that they couldn't make the long-distance thing work.

But he was in New York for good now. Or at least for the next for years. He was going to NYU, all the pack members wouldn't let him budge on this. They wanted him to get a full education. Especially Sam and Emily. So he was in New York.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the blond girl walking towards him also not paying attention until it was too late and they ran into each other.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" He looked up to see who he ran into and his mouth dropped open in shock. It was Jenny. An older version of her, and she had two purple streaks on the left and ride side of her long, blond hair **(think Avril Lavigne but purple instead of pink)**.

"Seth?" She whispered, just as shocked as him. He still looked as good as he did two years ago. His dark curly hair was a bit longer and more shaggy, but it still looked cute **(think Tyler Posey)**.

"Hey Jen." He said back and shot her one of his heart-stopping smiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still whispering. She didn't know if her voice could get back to her regular volume.

"Leah's getting married." He said.

Her face fell slightly. He wasn't going to be in town for long, then. She hated that even after a year and a half he still had this affect on her, that she was still so in love with him.

Seth notice her suddenly sad mood. "And I'm unpacking. I got into NYU. So, I'm going to be going there for the next four years."Her face lit right back up again. "You're going to NYU?" He nodded. "So am I. It's good to know I'll have at least one friend next year.""Yeah, it is." He said.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for coffee? I know it's kind of last minute, but Erik's with Jonathan and Dan and Serena and Nate and Vanessa got back together, so they're with their respective others. And Chuck and Blair never want anything to do with me anyways. So, what do you say?"

He nodded. "Sure. Just, give me an hour, okay. We can meet up at Starbucks." He said and she smiled and nodded, beginning to walk off.

He started walking in the opposite direction, towards NYU. His head swimming. He was still in love with Jenny. Way in love with her.

"Hey, Seth?" She called and he turned around, looking at her. She smiled and said, "I'm glad you're back in New York. I missed you"

He smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, so am I, J, so am I. Oh, and I missed you, too."

They smiled at each other one last time and walked their opposite directions, knowing they'd see each other again very soon.

Neither knew what was going to happen with their relationship after today. Neither of them knew the best way for them to stay in each others lives. All they knew is that they were somehow back where they belonged. And, because they really loved each other, everything would work out.

**I decided to do an epilogue. It's very open-ended, so tell me what you guys think happened with their relationship. Did they get back together? Are they friends? Do they not talk at all?**

**I'm kind of considering doing a sequel, would you guys like to see one? I don't know if a sequel is a sure thing yet, though.**

**Like I said THANK YOU times a billion for all the support for this fic. I genuinely appreciate it. *hands out huge virtual chocolate chip cookies to everyone that reviewed/favorited/alerted this story* You guys ROCK! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**Gossip Girl**_** if I did, Jonathan and Erik wouldn't have broken up!**


End file.
